


World of Felidar

by SoraMoto



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Homebrew World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: This is my homebrew world. I have been playing in it for about 2 years now with several player groups. I will be adding to this occasionally with NPC information, story plots, campaign breakdowns and any other information I can think of.





	1. World summary

The world is made up of 4 continents and a smattering of islands, Felidar being the largest. The other continents have not all been found but will be added as they are. Each will get its own chapter as they are explored.  
Notes for GMs: Felidar is the best continent to begin on if you are a new GM. It only has the core races plus the Leporidae, which can be run as gnomes to make things simpler.

Felidar  
The country/continent of Felidar has a long and interesting past. In ancient times, it was open to the rest of the world and many of its people went out to explore beyond its shores. They found many other lands and settled there. However, 5000 years ago Wendigen, a demon of great power, seduced the god Tyr in an attempt to control the mortals and bring darkness and evil to the land. They bore a child, half god and half demon and planned to use their offspring for their ultimate goals. When Tyr discovered the plot, he stepped in and took the child from Wendigen, hiding them away on Felidar and creating a barrier that sealed the continent off from the rest of the world in order to keep his child safe.

In the years following the creation of the barrier, the people of Felidar became more divisive. Every race wanted to blame the others for the barrier, not understanding where such a thing could come from. Wars broke out and the land was divided by chaos. Taking advantage of this, Hiddukel began to tempt people into atrocities, stirring the tensions and building the wars to something more than they were. It was in this period that 8 heroes arose from the warring factions. Having received visions of the interference caused by Hiddukel, they band together in order to defeat him. When the dust from the battle cleared the 8 heroes stood triumphant and brought an end to the fighting between the races. The people of Felidar remember them as peacemakers and honor them with statues and festivals. The City of Unity was founded in their honor and has been the capital of Felidar for the last 3000 years. Each race governs itself as an individual state, sending representatives to Unity where they discuss how best to help people in times of need, a Republic.

In recent years chaos has begun to stir once more as Hiddukel made his presence known once more. Cultists kill and try to bring war in his name and the Orcs of the Northern Orclands have turned against the peaceful ways their people have known for millennia, turning against their own kind and killing thousands each year. This turmoil in the Orclands has gone on for the last 10 years, resulting in two cities being cut off from aid as the peaceful orcs of the cities became trapped by siege. It was only recently that the survivors of both cities were rescued and brought to the southernmost Orc city. In response to so many refugees from the Orclands, Felidar has created camps and temporary settlements south of the Orclands in the Northern Dragonborn lands. Many farms were bought by the government in order to resettle those displaced by the war in the north, leading to arguments between the Dragonborn farmers and the Orc refugees.

Cultist followers of Hiddukel have been seen by a few and are rumored to have been responsible for numerous kidnappings and a mass set of murders that took place in Unity, mostly family and loved ones of politicians and peace officers that have been arguing for peaceful negotiations to conflicts. These activities died off after an unexplained implosion in one of the human settlements and reports of a small band of adventurers fighting a dark being. The implosion was caused when witnesses say a cleric tossed one bag of holding into another, killing all but two members of the party and one of the dark beings.  
(Need to copy over prompts for various campaigns, this is turning into a campaign book)

 

Wendigen Island  
When Wendigan found the child was sealed away from them, they became enraged and lashed out at Tyr. A great battle took place, ending in Wendigan being sealed away on an island. Concerned that Wendigen would break free one day he tasked the two tribes on and around the island with keeping watch over the seal. They were a Tabaxi tribe on the land and a Triton tribe in the sea. Over time the Tritons kept the island safe, allowing trade ships to come and go and keeping the monsters of the deep at bay. Meanwhile the Tabaxi took on the role of stewards of the seal, maintaining it and keeping watch.

 

Yuthragnia  
Yuthragnia is a medium sized continent that can be broken up into four parts. The largest section is a massive desert in the center of the continent, this is the Markell Desert. It is inhospitable and not on is able to survive there for long. Travel through the desert is only possible along the northern coast, either by caravan or ship. The waters around the southern and eastern coasts are treacherous and impassible. Legends tell of a prosperous kingdom that once stood where the desert does now, allowing for free trade and travel between the other three countries of the continent. In ancient times, this country was lost to a calamity that sunk it into the desert sands. The only evidence for this country to have once existed is that the races are not limited geographically and are spread equally in the other countries.

In the east is the country of Tiang. This kingdom is very spiritual and many take on the roles of monk, mystic, druid, paladin, or cleric. Pilgrims travel the country from one religious site to another and many pilgrimage sites hold annual festivals, encouraging travelers to come during these periods. Technology in Tiang is not very advanced. Horses, carts, and travel by foot are the most common means of transportation, though fisherman and merchants invest in various sized boats depending on their needs.

Classes found only in this country: Druid, Mystic, Sorcerer, Wizard, Paladin, Shaman, Cleric, Monk

In the west is the Republic of Alestra. This country is very focused on technology. Automated vehicles are common on farms, automating as much of the farming process as possible to reduce the workforce needed to produce enough food for the large cities. The cities have networks of public transportation to allow people to cross the city easily, this is offset by many pedestrian areas for people shopping and doing business. Steam powered trains criss-cross the country, connecting cities and towns and allow trade and travel with ease. Common professions in this country are engineering classes, mechanics, alchemists, and other skilled technology based classes. Merchants use steam ships to transport goods to Tiang and back and fisherman use a combination of steam and sail to fish the nearby ocean.

Classes found in this country: Alchemists, Mechanics, Engineers/Tinkerers, Artificer, Herbalist, Gunslinger, Psychic

North of Alestra is the Triton Sea. This area is a shallow sea with many coral reefs, sandbars and low-lying islands. It is the home of the Tritons who trade with both Alestra and Tiang. It is thanks to them that the seas along the northern coast are calm and safe enough for trade and travel.

In the southeastern region of the continent is Lanchett. This kingdom has been geographically cut off. To the north is a deep and wide crevasse where any ships that attempt to travel are quickly sunk by storms and sea monsters. To the west is the southern edge of the Markell Desert with a week’s worth of travel over rough terrain needed to reach even their nearest neighbor. To the south and East are storm and monster riddled seas allowing fisherman to fish the near coastal areas but not allowing for long travel. Lanchett has been so isolated from the other two countries that when an ancient evil attacked the land neither Alestra nor Tiang were aware that Lanchett was destroyed. The few straggling survivors of the attack fled to the desert oasis just beyond the mountains in the western part of the country. Now little more than dissociated tribes and clans the people of what was once Lanchett eke out a meager life in the desert, slowly dying off with each passing year.

Guild Continent  
Details to come

War Continent  
On the other side of the world from Felidar, this continent is ‘undiscovered’ by those on the other continents and is isolated by the vast oceans between them. (Similar to how the Americas were not discovered for so long by Europeans). Originally inhabited by *X* races, Humans and elves came to the continent 5000 years ago from Felidar, prior to the erection of the barrier by Tyr. As those that were settling this new land kept things mostly to themselves, there were only very few ships that made the regular supply journeys.

When the barrier went up and Felidar was cut off, the humans that had travelled with the Elves had a small rebellion. They were not happy to have been permanently separated from their families and homes and blamed the Elves. Lashing out they began to attack the other races of this new continent, wiping some out and forcing others to cohabitate in order to survive. The elves managed to claim a small region for themselves as well.

Eventually the humans established their own kingdom, taking up the majority of the continent and occasionally waging war with their neighbors. More recently the Human king has been making peace treaties with the other races. He was more interested in trade and wasn’t as warmongering as past kings. A faction of his officers, however, did not like this more peaceful time and felt they should be in control of the entire continent, that humans are the superior race. They turned on the king in a coupe and slaughtered the royal family and advisors, only the princess of the kingdom managed to escape.


	2. Capitol Cities In Felidar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the capitol cities of Felidar, the country. I will add detail to these as it is explored. Check back regularly if you are planning to run campaigns in any of these.

Unity - Central Capital of the continent. This is the center of learning and communication between the various races. It also serves as a center for trade because of the number of people that gather there and the geography. 

The continental council meets in a building near the center of the city. It is a large round structure with a domed roof. The interior of the main structure of the building has tiered benches much like you see in our own UN meeting rooms. There is a central dais where speakers are able to be heard by the entirety of the council. High windows circle the room near the ceiling and let in light during the day. Adjacent to the meeting room are offices that ring the central meeting room. These rooms are where the councillors work on proposals or review notes from the meetings, look over grievances from their states and address other business matters. 

The council is in session year round and all of the councillors are given homes in the city near the government buildings. These homes are provided by the people of their states for their term in office with the council. Terms of each member are determined by their own state but elections take place regularly.

Also near the center of the city are the various universities, guild halls, churches and libraries. This is where many learn trades, skills, and seek instruction. 

There are many markets scattered around the city and intermingled with neighborhoods where the citizens live and work. There are schools for children to learn and you find the greatest examples of peace here in the intermingling of races. Most of the structures house apartments above them, apartment buildings. Some have businesses located on the first floor, shops where those that live above peddle their wares.

Benledi - Is the capital of the Leporidae state which is centralized in the mountains the Highland Leporidae call home. Most structures do not reach above one story above ground, the largest being the government buildings and schools. The people of the city tend to use the geography of their mountain location to elevate their homes to different levels as the city has terraces and many steps between levels. Houses tend to be carved into the mountain itself and the people live mostly simple lives, farming in the terraces and trading with the lowland Leporidae that come up to the mountains only in the summer. 

They use aqueducts to channel water from higher in the mountains to their city. This helps with irrigation of the fields surrounding the city that the population keeps up in order to feed themselves. Many of the crops they grow are unique to their culture, such as potatoes, beans, and squash. They had also master the art of preserving food and were the main distributors of dried meats, vegetables and fruits. Due to the geography of the city animals of burden and other domestic beasts were not widely used. The occasional cow was traded for and used mostly for milk production to make cheeses and other dairy products that were highly valued by the citizens of Benledi.

The lowland Leporidae live nomadic lives, only heading north in the summer to trade with the highland Leporidae. They mostly roam the fields south of the mountains, separated from the highlands by the gnomish settlements.

Torunn - This is the Dwarven capital. The main trade good for the city is the gems and metals they mine from the mountains in which they live. They are also master craftsmen as a whole and the various creations they produce are highly sought after be they weapons or silverware. Torunn is actually carved out from the interior of a mountain with homes set off from pathways that ring various levels inside the carved out mountain. 

The government buildings are actually set in the lowest tier and centered there. This allows for all dwarves to have access to the government and its sitting representatives. Where they are able to trade and sell their wares.

Ilphelkir - The Elven capital is located deep in an ancient forest. Here all elves are able to live together in harmony as many parts of the city are so dense with trees the dark elves have no trouble walking above ground at noon. The elven economy is based on fur trade and one will often see furs being tanned in the markets of the city, though sanitation is highly valued and all tanning uses specific waste run offs that prevent the contamination of the water supplies. 

Most of the elves live in and amongst the trees that make up their city, shaping the trees into houses and other such structures. Those that appreciate the light live higher in the trees than those that do not.

Brushgather - The Halfling capital

Bai Huang - The human capital, the largest state within the continental republic due to the diversity of the clans that make it up.

Turnuroth - This is the Dragonborn capital.

Turen - The Gnome capital.

Feng - The Orc capital.


	3. NPC Sene Vog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief description of one of the NPCs inhabiting Felidar. Includes Player notes and DM notes separated for easy use.
> 
> I will also say she was one of the first regular NPCs I created for Felidar and my personal favorite.

Sene Vog is an interesting person to meet. To begin with when one first walks into her shop there is nothing that stands out as odd or out of the ordinary. Racks of magical items, weapons, armor and other miscellany are set about on display for customers to browse through.

She will answer any questions you have regarding her wares and if you are looking for something a bit hard to find than what is on display, she’s more than happy to check the back for you.

This knowledgeableness seems odd though if one is used to judging a book by it's cover. Between her valley girl accent, bobbed hair and youthful face, Sene Vog comes across as an airheaded teenager more so than a successful shop owner with multiple branches of her shop open across Felidar.

This of course is where things become odd. If you were to walk into her shop in one town and then in another shortly after, it would appear that they are the same shop, with the same wares and the same woman sitting behind the counter. More than one adventurer has been caught doing a double take upon entering the shop to see her sitting behind the counter as if yesterday she wasn’t a town away.

Recently though the mystery became slightly less mysterious as she added an inn and tavern to her shop, allowing for select adventurers to use it as a home base of sorts. The rooms are strongly warded to protect her guests belongings from thieves and less than trustworthy companions. If one attempts to unlock a door with anything other than the key provided they will be transported to a random plane until they are able to find their way back. There is also the added benefit for guests that when you take a job posting from the community board the town you step out into is usually the one to make the request, regardless of which town you entered from before.

Over the door to her shops is a plaque depicting the holy symbol of Mystra, denoting her loyalty to the deity and it's church. It might explain why nothing seems to get past her notice and why she sometimes will send adventurers out on requests to fetch rumored magic items that she wishes to buy off them to resell to her many customers.

Sene Vog has an interesting relationship with Ariela, a powerful magic item crafter. She often has items crafted by the other woman available for sale in her shop and will direct adventurers to Ariela if they are requesting a custom item be made for them.

DM Only Notes on Sene Vog:

Sene Vog is a demigod, trained in multiple arcane arts. Descended from Mystra, she carries vast knowledge regarding things magical and seemingly mundane. She is not quick to anger, but will very easily show you her dislike if you manage to piss her off.

If you wish to make a character sheet for her my recommendation would be to giver her 20 levels of sorcerer and 20 levels of wizard. If your PCs want to fight her, well, I pray for them.

The manner in which her shop and tavern function is similar to how Howl’s Moving Castle works in the film by the same name. The main difference being she is not limited to how many different places she can open her door up to and it is more of a mental exercise on her part to change the location of the door, while it is constantly attached to the other shop fronts for customers to have access. The entirety of the shop exists within a pocket dimension which she sustains with her magic.

It should be noted that if she really wants the adventurers to take a specific job it is very easy for her to force them to go to the town of her choice by having the doors only open to that specific location, but she would never abuse her power like that. Right?


	4. Relics and Locations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Items and locations that are scattered throughout the world of Felidar. They can be the subject of a campaign or just something fun to reward your players with.

Sealing Sword of Wendigin. This is the sword wielded by Tyr when he sealed the demon Wendigin beyond the barrier that surrounds Felidar. It is kept locked in a chest which can only be opened by the hero in times when the seal on Wendigin weakens during which Tyr will task one of his followers to seek out the hero and deliver the sword to them so the demon will remain sealed. This sword has the ability to seal away any evil it faces with a single strike. (On a crit you roll a percentile die, 75 or higher will seal a creature of evil alignment in a pocket dimension created by the sword.)

Dragon Watch. This clockwork dragon curled around a pocket watch was one of many items crafted by Ariela. It was inspired by an object she learned of that allowed people to transport their minds into the past to witness events. Keeping in line with the inspiration behind the ancient artifact, this item allows you to input a time period using the watch and will then project events of the past around the user. The item is intended to be used by crime investigators as it would allow them to witness the crimes taking place and better identify and catch criminals.

The headwaters of the river Xing. The Xing river is one of three rivers in the land of Tiang and its headwaters are considered a sacred place where many pilgrims travel each year. Seen as a place of healing, rebirth and rejuvenation, the temple built on the headwaters is occupied and maintained by an order of monks.

Skeletal Soldiers of Lanchet. Lanchet was a kingdom that existed in the isolated south-eastern corner of the continent. Isolated as they were from the rest of the land no one took notice when a calamity struck and the kingdom was ravaged. Now all that remains are the ruins of the towns. The castle that once stood proudly at the heart of the kingdom, is now guarded by the ghosts of those that once swore to protect it.

Lost capital of Markell. In the center of the continent is a vast desert, the Markell desert. Legends tell of kingdom that fell to ruin where the desert now sits, but no one has ever found real evidence of such a culture. This domed structure sits at the center of the desert, left untouched by curious hands and minds for millennia. Now found by adventurers they see a skeletal form bound in thorns at the center with a crown of obsidian on his head.

Castle Kame: This castle is home to a wise man who has studied many martial forms. Many have sought out his residence in hopes of being trained by this man. Very few have been able to find him though as his castle is constantly moving and shrouded in thick mist that confounds those who wish to train under him. Only those of great wisdom are able to find the castle and ask for training. The Wiseman asks only one thing of the students that find him, that they be willing to stay and train for many years. His training is difficult but it is not something one can master in a short time.

Forest Guardian: On an island between the human state and halfling peninsula dwells a forest spirit that watches over the creatures there. The island was burned in the recent past, leaving it barren and desolate. The spirit slumbers in the ashy remains of his forest, waiting for one that may be able to heal the land and bring it back to life.


End file.
